


Safe

by WhisperingMagpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: Having Thor here with him when the ship sounded like it could rattle apart at any second made him feel safe.





	Safe

Thor strode along the halls of Asgard's temporary home, the great ship they'd all boarded in a hurry during the battle on the Bifrost. As the new King, it was his duty to take care of his people during their long travels and beyond. Together, they would explore all of the nine realms if that's what it took to find them a new home. 

It had been a while, but the people of Asgard eventually got used to seeing Loki at his side, the two of them getting along again. He'd even heard from some that his brother hadn't actually been that bad of a ruler while their father was gone. The palace had been less stuffy with a trickster god in charge. A bit too much partying, maybe, but some fun didn't hurt them.

Tonight, Loki was nowhere to be found. Inside, it was quiet, most of Asgard retired to their personal quarters. Outside, it was storming. The ship was rocking with the wind, the occasional lightning and thunder crackling through the night sky. He could hear a few young children crying and being comforted by their parents, and he sighed, wishing he could do something about it. Despite being the God of Thunder, he couldn't stop nature from taking its course.

Loki hadn't been in their shared room, or the dining hall, or the bridge. Occasionally, he was found brooding by a large window in the library, but he wasn't there either. It wasn't unlike him to disappear for a day or two at a time, but he had commonly used hideaways, and it worried Thor had he couldn't find his brother.

Near the end of the hall, a faint green glowed from behind a shaded window. Thor gently slid the door open to find a dark, nearly empty lounge cabin, just a small folding tray table under the window with padded benches on either side. A small pile of books lay on the table, one held in the slender hand of his brother. All the thick emergency blankets had been pulled from the compartment overhead and were bundled around him like a nest where he was huddled in the corner by the window. Loki looked up from his book, startled. The glow coming from his hand that he'd likely been reading by had increased in brightness, ready to attack. 

Thor held up his empty hands, and Loki slowly relaxed, though he still stared up at Thor from under his long hair, looking not unlike a cat who had been cornered. He could almost imagine that if Loki had a tail, it'd be swishing low under the table, defensively.

“I was looking for you,” Thor started as he slid onto the bench opposite Loki, shutting the door behind him.

Loki's eyes narrowed and flicked away, pretending to be focusing on his book. However, his eyes weren't tracking back and forth with the lines of text. Thor was perceptive enough to know he was being purposefully ignored. He glanced out the window as lightning flashed close by, lighting up the room. In a count of five, thunder rumbled loudly. Across the booth, Loki was pulling the blankets around himself more tightly, watching the window with an irritated look, bordering on fear.

Thor folded down the table against the wall, the stack of books being shuffled over to the bench as he stood, crossing the distance between them. Loki squirmed and complained as he was pulled from his blanket nest and rearranged until Thor had settled himself on the bench behind him, tucking the blankets around both of them. 

“What are you doing?” Loki growled out as Thor's strong arms curled around his thinner frame, holding him firmly to his chest.

Thor shrugged as he rested his head down on his brother's shoulder. He reached for the book on Loki's lap and set it back in his hands. 

“You made me lose my place.” Loki sighed, leafing through the book, skimming until he'd found the right page.

Thor just smiled, reading over his shoulder as Loki settled into his arms. 

At the next crack of thunder, Loki's hands tensed on his book, resisting the urge to look out at the storm again. Thor pressed a kiss to his shoulder, scruffy cheek nuzzling at his neck. 

“It's your fault, you know,” Loki murmured, head tilting to feel the scratchiness of Thor's beard.

Thor frowned. “What?”

“Chasing me around when we were kids and shocking me when I least expected it, threatening that when you were old enough to inherit the hammer that you'd blow me clear off Asgard to get back at me for my tricks.”

Thor was silent for a moment, his hold around Loki loosening. “Are you afraid of me, brother? I wouldn't hurt you, I swear it. I may have been cruel to you as we grew up, but not anymore, now that we've grown close.”

Loki shook his head, one hand squeezing Thor's arm. “Course not.”

“Then, what? Is it the storm?”

“Leave it alone, Thor. I'm fine.” Loki snapped, and he glanced up at Thor who looked about to speak again. Loki glared up at him, holding up his book. “I'm trying to read.” Then he settled back against Thor's chest, the irritation on his face melting as his partner's body warmed him.

He'd never admit that maybe Thor's teasing did used to upset him, and that maybe it had led to a minor fear of thunderstorms. Now, having Thor here with him when the ship sounded like it could rattle apart at any second made him feel safe.


End file.
